marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man (minimateking30's LEGO MCU)
Spider-Man is a film set within the 'LEGO MCU. It is the fourth film in Phase 1. Characters Protagonists * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) '(First full appearance) * May Parker (First appearance) * Gwen Stacy (First appearance) * Flash Thompson (First appearance) * Professor Warren (First appearance) * Principal Davis (First appearance) * J. Jonah Jameson (First appearance) * Robbie Robertson (First appearance) * New York City Police Department (First appearance) ** George Stacy (First appearance) ** Jean DeWolffe (First appearance) ** Stan Carter (First appearance) * Hank Pym (First appearance; cameo) Antagonists * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) (First appearance) * Electro (Max Dillon) (First appearance) Plot The film begins 2 weeks following the death of Ben Parker. His nephew, Peter, has been operating as the masked vigilante Spider-Man in that time, trying to avenge his death by fighting crime, while juggling his home and school lives. Peter's only friend, Gwen Stacy, offers Peter comfort through the hard times, although he declines. He also faces issues of ridicule from his rival Flash Thompson. At the same time, Peter's Aunt May has come under various financial constraints because of Ben's death and it causes her to become stressed out much, creating issues at home for both herself and Peter. One night, while out fighting crime, Spider-Man is secretly spied upon by an individual known as "the Master Planner" from a secret base by the docks. The individual curs that "a great and powerful uprising will soon occur. Just as soon as Spider-Man is out of the way." The next evening, Peter comes home late from his activities as Spider-Man, only to be scolded by an overstressed Aunt May. They get into an argument over the former's missing of curfew, and he storms out of the house, frustrated. Deciding to blow off steam, Peter suits up as Spider-Man and goes out on patrol, looking for criminals to beat up. At the same time, at a power plant, electrical engineer Max Dillon is busy trying to repair a damaged generator when, all of a sudden, there is a malfunction in the system, causing an explosion. Spider-Man narrowly happens to see the explosion and rushes to help. He manages to save Dillon from the debris, but is chased off by the arriving police, being wanted on the grounds of vigilantism. Peter then returns home, only to find that Aunt May has already gone to bed. He, himself, turns in as well. During his sleep, he has nightmares of his Uncle Ben's death, ending as his alarm clock once more wakes him up and he gets ready for school. At school, Peter meets up with Gwen once more, learning that her father, newly-promoted Captain George Stacy, would be attending their school in order to give a seminar on criminology. He ponders how to manage his personal life in it's current state while also dealing with his super-hero life. He also takes into consideration his family's current financial state, desiring to get a job to support his aunt. Max Dillon awakens from his coma, contained within a protective containment suit. He is then informed by the doctors that he has been transformed into a being of almost pure energy and that the containment suit was needed to make his form whole. Despaired by his perceived loss of humanity, Dillon escapes the hospital, trying to find his way back to his apartment. Spider-Man soon learns of Dillon's escape and leaves to confront him peacefully. However, the police, namely George Stacy, Jean DeWolffe, and Stan Carter, have already arrived. While Stacy and DeWolffe attempt to de-escalate the situation, Carter resorts to brash threats in order to get Dillon to comply. Enraged, Dillon manages to discharge his containment suit's mask and gloves and attacks the officers, further drawing the attention of Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Dillon fight, but Dillon narrowly defeats Spider-Man and flees. Spider-Man, in turn, is nearly caught by DeWolffe before escaping. Dillon retreats to the docks, where he is confronted by the Master Planner himself; Otto Octavius, a scientist whose spine was welded to a harness of mechanical tentacles during an industrial accident at OsCorp. Octavius offers Dillon a place at his side, intending to create a "master race" of superhumans that would eventually conquer the world. The next day, at school, Peter confides in Gwen how hard it's been since Uncle Ben died, and is about to confess his true feelings for her until Flash arrives and begins to hassle him once more. Although Gwen attempts to defend Peter from Flash, Peter decides to step in himself, tired of being harassed by Flash all the time. Flash agrees to meet Peter after school to fight him. Gwen attempts to talk Peter out of it, but he refuses, saying that it's about time he stands up and starts being a man. At the same time, Octavius sends Dillon on a crime spree in order to steal capital for his experiment to create an army of super-humans who will take over the world with himself as the ruler. Peter and Flash meet after school in the basketball courtyard. Flash jokingly gives Peter the option to back out, but Peter refuses, claiming that this has been coming between them for years. Peter manages to goad Peter into a false sense of security, allowing him to pummel Peter into submission. However, when Flash believes himself the victor and lowers his guard, Peter effortlessly whoops Flash using his powers, completely humiliating him. As Peter stands over the downed Flash as the victor, Gwen arrives with Principal Davis, who manages to dispel the crowd and marches Peter up to the office. In the office, Peter is berated for his behavior by Davis, who says that this is beneath him. Even after Peter angrily states that he's tired of being humiliated day-in, day-out by Flash, Davis says that none of that matters and that being the bigger man doesn't equate to the size of your fists; it equates to the size of your brain and heart. Peter exclaims that he's tired of being the bigger man and he just wants Flash off his back and nothing else. In response, Davis states that he will talk to Flash about potential punishments for his behavior but Peter will need to be suspended for 3 days, leaving Peter horrified. As Peter leaves the office, Gwen tries to explain her actions, but Peter angrily rebuffs her, stating that he didn't need her to get involved. As Peter arrives home, he's instantly confronted by Aunt May, who asks him why he's home so late. He informs Aunt May about his suspension and the reasons for it, causing Aunt May to go into a screaming fit as she berates Peter for his violent actions towards Flash. Like with Davis, Peter rebuts her argument by stating that he's done standing by and being the defenseless victim who needs to stand by and take it. As May's stress levels rise due to the argument, she eventually has a heart attack. Horrified, Peter immediately rushes her to the hospital. He soon learns that Aunt May's condition has been rapidly deteriorating due to stress-related problems with her heart, which Peter immediately traces back to her struggle to cope with Uncle Ben's death. The doctors tell Peter that there is a way to help her, but the procedure to is expensive and there is a specialized medicine, known as ISO-8, that needs to be acquired in order to stabilize it before said procedure can even begin. Distraught because of his financial troubles and recalling Uncle Ben's death and how he was responsible for it, Peter finds solace in Gwen. At the same time, a shipment of ISO-8 from Antarctica to New York is intercepted and hijacked and stolen by Dillon, now going by the name Electro. Peter soon gets word of the theft and fights Electro as Spider-Man but is defeated. Electro then brings Spider-Man to an underwater lair where he is to be confronted by Octavius. As Octavius reveals his true identity to Spider-Man, the young hero recalls the situation how he had become the way he is and that he had interfered at OsCorp and saved his life. Octavius, too recalls this, and explains that Spider-Man's saving his life is why he wants to invite the hero into his fold to join his master race of super-humans to conquer the world. Spider-Man, however, refuses, stating that he must use his powers responsibly. Octavius, disappointed, but not unexpectedly, orders Electro to destroy Spider-Man while he himself prepares to mutate a certain portion of Manhattan into a super-army. However, Spider-Man manages to defeat Electro by causing a few leaks in the wall, short-circuiting him. Spider-Man then battles Octavius but is soundly defeated, but not before Spider-Man causes part of Octavius' machine to explode in his face, temporarily incapacitating him. Spider-Man then rises back up and manages to down Octavius. Realizing that Octavius holds the key to his survival, Spider-Man takes one of the spare vials of ISO-8 that he has, but Octavius, unwilling to allow Spider-Man to have the victory, destabilizes some of the laboratory's support beams and pins Spider-Man under rubble before escaping. Spider-Man desperately tries to lift off the rubble from his form, but is unable to get any leverage. Tired and exhausted, Spider-Man lies under the machinery and prepares to die, closing his eyes in the process. As Spider-Man sleeps, he has brief hallucinations about how he became a hero in the first place, his Aunt's current condition, and his feelings for Gwen. Unable to suffer a repeat of performance like with what happened to Uncle Ben, and realizing that he still has something worth fighting for, Spider-Man musters the strength needed to lift the rubble off of him. He then retrieves the vial of ISO-8 and grabs Electro before making his escape just as the lab completely collapses. Spider-Man then turns Electro over to the authorities and delivers the ISO-8 to the hospital to stabilize Aunt May's condition. Peter then visits Gwen at her house and attempts to confess his feelings for her, but is silenced by Gwen as she kisses him first instead. Peter and Gwen then stand there, kissing in the rain. Days later, Peter and Gwen visit Aunt May, who apologizes to Peter for her recent behavior. However, Peter rebuts her apology and apologizes to her, stating that he should have been more patient instead of being locked in his own world. Later on, Peter, in an attempt to find a way to pay for Aunt May's medical expenses, stumbles across a wanted ad on the website of the newspaper The Daily Bugle, looking for pictures of Spider-Man in action. Peter snaps a few while fighting a band of criminals, and then heads to the Bugle to meet it's publisher, J. Jonah Jameson, for the cash reward. That evening, Spider-Man sits on a rooftop, wondering where his career will take him next. He then hears a swarm of police sirens on the street, to which Spider-Man responds with "only one way to find out" as he swings off to have further adventures. In a post-credits scene, scientist Henry Pym is busy experimenting with a specialized formula, with an ant-farm behind him. Trivia * While the film itself is primarily based on The Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon, specifically the episodes Shear Strength and Interactions, it also takes influence from several other sources and media; ** The scenes revolving around Peter's personal life were inspired by Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane, Spider-Man: Homecoming, and Ultimate Spider-Man. ** Peter's referring to his ability to cling to walls as "stick 'em powers" was taken from the video game Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. ** Spider-Man's line "wallopin' web-snappers" is also taken from the 1967 Spider-Man cartoon. Max Carroll stated that his reason for including the line was for Peter to try and fail at perfectly emulating super-heroes from the comics he often read as a child, including having a sticking catchphrase. ** Peter's wanting to blow off steam as Spider-Man is inspired by scenes in Danny Phantom, where the titular character would sometimes use his super-hero life to blow off stress built up in his normal life. * Doc Ock's plan to create a "master race of mutants" was based on a plot point in the script from the unmade James Cameron Spider-Man film. * Spider-Man's origin being told through flashback sequences was inspired by a plot point taken from the 1989 Batman film. * Each of the 3 central characters' designs are reflective of how they appeared in Spectacular, with additional elements from other source materials; ** Spider-Man's costume is a combination of his Spectacular animated costume and his homemade costume from Spider-Man: Homecoming, with the goggles in place of the lenses on the mask. ** Doctor Octopus sports a green and yellow trenchcoat and pants with yellow boots and gloves, while his goggles are based mainly on those from his Spectacular design. ** Electro's design is a somewhat updated version of his Spectacular design, with some elements taken from his Marvel NOW! costume.